New Single
by Crazy Treasure Queen
Summary: Aichi and Kourin were now dating. Kourin was about to release her own solo single. But she had got a problem with the Music Video. What was it? One-shot


New Single

Time setting: around Vanguard G period

Pairing: AiKou (Aichi x Kourin)

Rating: T (?)

Summary: Aichi and Kourin were now dating. And the blond idol was going to release her own solo single. But she had got a problem with the MV. What was it?

"Did I tell you before that I DO NOT want to play in the MV!? There are a lot of cute, young, talented actress who can take this role." The fair hair idol protested her producer after finishing the record. They were discussing about her solo single's music video.

"Why, Kourin-san? It's your own single. Every fan of yours pleased to see you in the MV. You should know that." The producer remarked. "And we know you can do it"

"Hmp! So PLEASE edit its script, if you want me to do that."Tatsunagi Kourin ordered with annoyance. She didn't know why she had accepted this task at first. She really hated that acting script. Holding hand or acting lovey-dovey were fine. But kissing? The director claimed she must share a real kiss with the main actor for reality. She really felt disgusted. She couldn't help, since it was her job. But it was hard to say that she would get use to this kind of acting soon. She couldn't throw her unprofessional attitude away.

Kourin's personal manager tried to comfort her. "Calm down. The script isn't that bad. And you are mature enough to handle it." But it looked like she didn't listen because she was just walked away. "I'm totally apologize for what she said, sir" He quickly bowed at the producer and ran after the idol.

The MV discussion really ruined her mood. Today should be a good day of hers for seeing her boyfriend again after he'd gone to study aboard for a few years. Kourin got into the cab as soon as she exited the building so her personal manager couldn't catch her. She told the driver to go to the park nearby Card Capital shop where they planned to meet each other.

The blunet was waiting for his girl patiently. He had been studying for bachelor of engineering in America since two years ago. Sendou Aichi was invited to participate in American Vanguard association as a head tournament referee. He was hesitate at first but finally joined it. He always wanted to come back to Japan when he had a chance. There were many university and Vanguard activities pulled him not to go home. But he was on the vocation and there wasn't any main tournament now, good chance to come home.

His princess finally arrived the park. Aichi was so happy to see her beautiful emerald eyes again. "Sorry for being late, Aichi. I had got a little problem with the recording." Kourin apologized as she walked to him. Her stress was blown away with Aichi's smile.

"It's Okay, Kourin. And I'm the one who should say that, right?" The blunet smile at her. Kourin giggled for the way he talked to her. It'd never change. Not adding '-san' after her name but still very polite toward her. (A/N Kourin means Aichi stated himself as 'boku' and adding 'desu' after some sentence which were more polite in Japanese.) The blond giggled but yet blushed from his words. "Ah… What are you laughing at?" Aichi puzzled. "Did I say something strange!?" he nervously added.

"No, you didn't!" The girl smiled back. "Aichi, welcome home" She really wanted to tell him this phrase, not only for his event of coming back Japan but for the household greeting in the future.

"I'm back" Aichi replied before he pulled Kourin into his warm hug. She was surprised that he was now taller than her, even it was just a few inches. "I miss you so much, Kourin" He whispered as his face flushed. He could feel she hugged him back tightly.

"I miss you too, Aichi" She said with blushed after he released her from his embrace. They both sat down on the nearby bench. "How are your study and the association there? I've heard you did a lot of things." The blond asked.

"It's a bit harder than I've expected." Aichi laughed nervously. "I thought I would fail the test at first. But I was soon getting better. There are a lot of homework and researches to do. I'm afraid of dying from doing homework somehow." He could hear Kourin's laughter. "The association activities are fun. As I told you in the mail I am their head Vanguard referee. If there was a tournament I must participate as a judge. The good thing is I got paid for every tournament. And the bad thing is there's always plenty of tournaments on my vocations. So they didn't allow me to come home!" He sounded like crying a bit in the last sentence.

Kourin patted his back. "How sad… But you're finally home, right?"

"Yes, they finally let me rest. I think my friends may forget that I am not resident there… Do you know? I'm scared if I can't speak Japanese again because I rarely use our language there." Kourin was happy to listen to his story, to hear what he spilled out. "What about you, Kourin? I've heard you have got a solo single. It must be great!" Aichi saw her smile faded away. "What's wrong? Is it bother you?" he worried.

Kourin looked at the floor and replied. "Yeah, it bother me" She didn't want to talk about it. But she knew Aichi wanted her to tell him the story. He'd ever told her not to keep the problem to herself. She remained in silence for a while.

"If anything bother you just tell me… I've already told you" Aichi grabbed her hand and gently patted the back of it, waiting her to response. She was a princess for him. He treasured her a lot. He swore not to let her suffer… not to let her go once again.

"They need me to play in the music video" She sighed while he was listening. "Yes, it is MY solo single. I know my fans also want me to take the role in its MV. But I just… can't" Her other hand clench her skirt tight.

"Why?" The blunet asked.

"Will you really forgive me if I do that!?" There was a hint of anger and fear in her voice. Before Aichi could asked her another question, she continued her story. "Forgive me for my unprofessional attitude. But I don't want to act lovey-dovey toward another guy… No, that's not a really problem." She shook her head. "Acting lovey-dovey without words is fine. But do you think I could have a _real kiss_ with that guy!? The guy I have never even know!? They said like they won't change the script and really force me to do it!" She was now furious. "Even if it's just an acting… But I don't want to do it… I don't want to… betray you…" The rage became the sadness. She waited if her boyfriend would say anything.

"Well" Kourin saw Aichi's reaction like he did a sigh of relief. She even puzzled. "Don't worry about that, Kourin. I will forgive you." He said with no sign of unwillingness. It made her surprised even more. "And him" the blunet added. She was now really doubted what he said.

"You really forgive me? Won't you jealous?" Kourin looked into Aichi's bright blue eyes. She did felt like he was hiding something from her.

"I will forever forgive you for whatever you do" He seriously looked back at her. "B-but if you asked me will I jealous?" He caressed her cheek as he blushed a bit, which made her flushed. "I would say, for this time I won't. But if it had the next time, yet with _another guy_ … I promise I will be jealous" There was something she didn't understand. What was the meaning of that 'with another guy'? She was all confused. "Is that Okay?" Aichi asked.

"Y-yes, I'm okay now…" She didn't want him to stop caressed her cheek. "But you said something strange…" Kourin murmured but Aichi couldn't hear.

Aichi found himself enjoyed caressing the blond's cheek. So, he suddenly pulled his hand off her face. "I'm sorry… I don't think of anything!" He blushed hard, thought Kourin would understand that he was offending her. He also found himself talked strange to her too. "I'm sorry! I didn't meant you to be worry!"

His timid characteristic could make her laugh again. "I don't hate it if you touch me" Kourin caressed His cheek back. "I may a bit stress. So I couldn't understand some of your sentence. But never mind." She decided to stop discussing about this issue. She pulled her hand off and stood up. "Let's have a dinner now. I guess you are hungry" She wasn't totally relief. But she felt like she could took a mountain off her chest.

"I'm hungry like you said so" Aichi smiled. He stood up and followed her.

"There is a new sushi restaurant over there. I know you are missing shoyu and wasabi's taste, aren't you?" She grinned as taking his hand. They walked hand in hand.

After having a delicious dinner, they bid each other goodnight and separated to their homes. Kourin sighed as she knew tomorrow is an acting day. She wasn't willing to do. But she would give it a try because Aichi wouldn't be jealous of her. She hoped this wouldn't hurt him.

In the morning at the movie unit, Kourin's personal manager explained her the scene while Suiko was helping her with the makeup. After explaining, the manager was gone. "Why do come here, Suiko? Don't answer me you came to help me. There are makeup artist and hair stylist over there" Kourin could sense Suiko was going to tease her some way.

"I'm here to see your acting- no- I'm here to watch your _real love scene_ " Suiko replied with her teasing tone. It was seem liked she loved to tease her sister that much.

Kourin groaned. "Don't be silly… It is just an acting! They didn't even told me who I will play with either! It can't be what you said" She fired back.

"Really? Well… They think you know who he is. So, they didn't tell you"

"What is it again? I don't get what you say! Tell me, who is him?" She was getting annoyed from her sister's action.

"He was an amateur-temporary actor. But I swear he will play with you naturally." Suiko saw Kourin's confuse expression and continued teasing her. "And you will be willing to play with him… You may forget that it was an acting because of the actor they selected for you." The elder idol said with double-meaning voice and giggled. She said like it was not safe for the kids below eighteen or something.

"Stop it! No one can do that! You are really annoying elder sister like ever." Kourin stood up and walked away. She didn't think anyone in the world other than Aichi could make her feel that way. It was just an acting and she must do her best. That was all. She was busy thinking of that and didn't concentrate on her way until she bumped into someone. "Opps! Sorry, I just didn't see you" the idol apologized without looking.

"I'm the one who needs to apologize, Kourin" The boy said. Kourin looked up at him and surprised. "Are you hurt?" Aichi asked with worry.

"Why are you here?" Instead of answer her boyfriend's question, she asked him back.

Before he could answer her, the director called out. "Mister Sendou! Kourin-san! Please be at your point! We are going to film the first scene in this few minutes!" It made Kourin shocked… no…. surprised the most.

"Why? It is you? Really?"

"Yes, of course…" Aichi smiled nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Takuto said he wants to tie vanguard in your song. And I will be the best presenter…" He blushed hard "A-and I am the only one who suit you…" _When did Takuto start playing a match-maker?_ Kourin mentally asked. "Also, I-I think it's better if I am the one who take this role. So, you won't playing this with another guy" He mumbled but she could hear him all.

Kourin smiled as she understood everything. She would be angry with him for not telling her the truth at first. But who cared? It wasn't an acting anymore for her. "So, shall we start our date, Aichi?"

"Yes, My princess" Aichi took his girlfriend's hand and kissed it. Even if he was shy, he was willing to do it and watch her smile of happiness.

"ACTION!"


End file.
